Coffee is Lovely (And So Are You)
by freakyFangirl13
Summary: There were only three times Hermoine ever went to the Wizard's Cup. Well three important times anyway. 1.) When Hermoine met Fred, 2.) When she agreed to go on a date with him, and 3.) When he proposed. And she said yes. FredxHermoine. AU! Coffee. Threeshot! I don't own Harry Potter because I'm not a millionaire.
1. Chapter 1

The brisk cold wind blasted Hermoine Granger in the face as she quickly scoured the street for any place to take shelter from the freezing temperatures. One small sign caught her eye. Wizard's Cup. It was a coffee shop that her friend Harry loved and always tried to get her to come along. He practically lived off their double shots of expresso. Deciding it was better than being stuck in the cold, Hermoine scurried into the small café. As she entered the door slammed behind her and she felt a blast of hot air. Taking her time to look around the café, Hermoine noticed how it had four quant tables, a bar to get the coffee from, and a small fireplace crackling in a corner.

"Enjoying what we've done with the place? Just redecorated because, you know, nothing says 'coffee chic' like another table." The barista joked as he cleaned a coffee mug. No one else was in the shop besides them so the man seemed to have no problem with raising his voice. He had red hair, a tall stature, along with mischievous features like his pointy ears and upturned lips. One look at the small tag below his collarbone said his name was Fred. Hermoine undid her coat as the Fred continued to speak.

"Woah ma'am. Not that you aren't beautiful but stripping **_is_** frowned upon in this establishment." Fred said and for a moment Hermoine didn't know if he was joking again until he grinned.

"I wasn't stripping." Hermoine retorted sharply as she sat in one of the café chairs near the fireplace.

"Really? So taking off your clothes isn't stripping?" Fred asked. He was being condescending, that much Hermoine knew.

"It was only my coat!" Hermoine protested before sighing. If he can't understand it's not her job to teach him.

"Okay no need to be so feisty. So what brings you down to this part of town? Nothing is around here besides a hospital, University, and this café." Fred said.

"I know that. I happen to be a student at the University. I'm training to be a doctor." Hermoine told him as her eyes scanned the sign above his head that had all the drink choices.

"Oh so if my heart stops because you're so beautiful you can restart it?" Fred asked her while clutching his left breast **(AN I don't know what it's called on guys so I'm sorry).**

"Why do people always think that's where the heart is?" Hermoine muttered to herself as she grasped his hand on his chest. She pushed it to towards center of his chest. "That's where the heart is."

"Thank you for that piece of information . . ." Fred trailed off waiting for her name.

"Hermoine. H-e-r-m-o-i-n-e. Make sure you spell it right on my cappuccino." Hermoine said before grabbing a five dollar bill and shoving it on the counter.

"Nu uh. My brother made a rule, no single females pay if we find them attractive." Fred waggled his finger as he expertly made the drink. At that comment Hermoine rolled her eyes.

"What does your brother have to do with anything?" Hermoine asked.

"In case you haven't noticed yet buttercup," Fred started before passing her a foamy cappuccino. Hermoine began to drink as Fred continued. "I own this café along with my brother, well he's actually my twin. We were going to call it Weasley's Wizard Wheezes but we saw it had no connection with coffee." Fred finished with a lopsided grin as he whisked away her empty cup. Honestly all Hermoine wanted to do was leave but it was still freezing outside.

"Why do all your names involve wizards?" Hermoine finally asked.

"We think this shop is magical obviously! Now about how you can pay me back for that cappuccino . . ." Fred rubbed his chin with his index finger and thumb in mock thought.

"You wouldn't let me pay! Remember?" Hermoine protested.

"That's not important," Fred waved off her argument. "How about you go on a date with me?"

"No!" Hermoine exclaimed.

"Ouch that stings Moine. Rejecting me so quickly? Here is my number, call me if you change your mind." Fred said, scrambling for a pen. After successfully finding one, he gave her a receipt with his information on the bottom. Deciding she would rather take her chances with the cold, she snatched the receipt and stalked out of the café. Fred watched her with a smile on his face.

"Isn't she just adorable?" He smiled to himself before he finished wiping up the counter and sat atop it.

It was going to be a long, boring day.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean you can't make it?" Hermoine fumed over the phone.

_"__I mean exactly what I say Hermoine. Why don't you just go to the movie by yourself? I've got three back to back hospital shifts to get my credits to graduate so I can actually become a doctor."_ Harry whined.

"Don't act like that!" Hermoine snapped at her best friend. Sometimes he really is too much. "If you had just planned out your shifts and did them at the beginning of the term, like I told you to, then you would be free." Hermoine reasoned.

_"__If you want to go with someone so badly then just take Fred. He would love that wouldn't he? You can't keep stringing him along. It's been how long since you've last seen him? A week?"_ Harry reprimanded Hermoine who sighed guiltily.

"Fine. I suppose one movie isn't the end of the world. Bye Harry." Hermoine lowered the phone at the sound of a click on the other line. Harry hung up on her. She could go to the movie alone but she already bought two tickets to the premeire months ago and it would be a shame to waste them. All of her other friends were busy with family this winter break, yet Hermoine didn't have any to share the holidays with. Afraid of what her parents would say about her decision to become a doctor, Hermoine cut them off.

"No time like the present." Hermoine muttered as her fingers danced over her phone, entering in Fred's number. Her phone rang for a few seconds someone answered the phone.

_"__Hello?"_ The female said. Wait female? Hermoine was ninety-nine percent sure that Fred was a male.

"Um hello is Fred there?" Hermoine asked awkwardly. For all she knew this could be Fred's girlfriend.

_"__Oh so you're the girl Fred has been going on about! Her hair is a beautiful brown and she is so smart it blows you away."_ The lady said, imitating Fred's voice perfectly. Despite Hermoine's concerns about who she was talking to, she laughed along with her. Suddenly she heard another voice come on to the phone.

_"__Sorry about that. My sister is visiting and she loves to play mess with me. Honestly she's been really clingy lately because her boyfriend is busy at the hospital."_ Fred explained.

"Wait . . . what's his name? I might know him." Hermoine knew the movie was starting in an hour and she should ask him but talking was just so interesting with him.

_"__Harry or something. Now why did you call me? Need an emergency cappuccino?"_ Fred replied teasingly. Harry?! She knew he had a girlfriend named Ginny but that was it.

"Actually I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie with me. I bought the tickets months in advance and my friends are busy so . . ."Hermoine trailed off. 'I should have just gone by myself.' Hermoine thought until Fred replied.

_"__Sure. Meet me at the Wizard's Cup?"_ Fred questioned, but Hermoine could hear the amusement behind the question.

"Yeah. The movie starts in an hour and if you aren't at the café in 15 minutes I'm going without you. Bye." Hermoine hung up and grabbed her bag. Heading out the door, Hermoine hid a smile in her scarf. Fred is okay for company.

Hermoine tapped her foot impatiently. It's been 14 minutes and 35 seconds since she reached the Wizard's Cup. 25 seconds before she was out.

"Sorry I'm almost late." A panting Fred exclaimed. In his arms was a bouquet of lilies.

"No problem. Now come on! I've been dying to see Mockingjay Part One." Hermoine brushed off the flowers but secretly felt elated he thought of her like that. 'Yeah right Hermoine, he probably just wants to make up for almost being late.' Her inner voice reasoned.

Yet for the first time in years, she couldn't bring herself to agree.


	3. Chapter 3

People wouldn't be wrong to assume that Hermoine was nervous. Harry knew that much. The two were in Hermoine's office, waiting for their shifts to end. He originally had come in here for an opinion on what to get Ginny for their anniversary, but seeing as Hermoine couldn't focus Harry just sat down in one of her chairs and made himself comfortable.

"Calm down Doctor." Harry teased but Hermoine was oblivious to his joke.

"My shift is over in 20 minutes and Fred is meeting me at the Wizard's Cup after work and you want me to calm down?!" Hermoine screeched, her mind whirring as she thought of all the possibilities. "What if Fred wants to break up with me? It would be a full circle: we met their and now we will part ways there. What if he has cancer? Oh we need to stay strong for him. Should I pick up a card? What card can you give someone for cancer? What if he is **_pregnant_**?" Hermoine rambled, her voice getting higher with every word. Harry rolled his eyes. Melodramatic much?

"Hermoine snap out of it!" Harry exclaimed. "First of all, why would he break up with you? You two are like soulmates. Secondly, Fred doesn't have cancer. Don't you think you would be able to tell since you are a doctor? Finally, seriously? Guys can't get pregnant. Do we need to send you back to medical school? Just go meet him, your shift is over in 5 minutes so I can cover for you." Harry smiled at his best friend.

"Are you sure?" Hermoine asked, ashamed she was so stupid.

"You aren't helping anyone here sweetie pie. Now go to Fred." Harry finished dramatically as he stood up, brushing the non-existent dirt off his doctor's coat. Hermoine flung herself at her friend.

"Thank you!" Hermoine cried out before dashing out of the hospital. She threw off her white lab coat as she raced to the Wizard's Cup, revealing dark work pants and an emerald green blouse. All her adrenaline faded as she reached the doors.

"Now or never." Hermoine repeated to herself before opening the doors. As soon as she looked around the room, all her doubts vanished. Inside she saw Fred in a suit sitting on the counter. His hands were cradling a cup of coffee. Hermoine suppressed a smile as she saw what type of coffee it was. A cappuccino. The café was decorated with strands of white lights all over the place and lilies strewn across the floor.

"Fred what is all of this?" Hermoine asked as her boyfriend of three years came strutting up to her. He set the cappuccino down on the closest table as he wrapped his around her.

"Just a little something for my favorite girl." Fred whispered huskily, sending shivers up Hermoine's spine. Next he let her go and kneeled in front of her. Hermoine gasped as Fred grinned.

"Hermoine I've known you for three years. We first saw each other at this exact coffee shop where I made you a cappuccino. Every day since I met you has been a dream and I don't want to wake up. I'm no good at speeches but I will say one thing. My life is empty without you. So will you fill my life and marry me?" Fred asked, breathless. All Hermoine did was smile and kiss him. Minutes later, they pulled apart.

"Was that a yes?" Fred questioned.

"What do you think?" Hermoine asked him as he slipped the ring on her finger.


End file.
